fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
S-Class Job Begins!
S-Class Job Begins! is an event that takes place during the Galuna Island arc. Prologue After the "trial" of Erza Scarlet ends, she and Natsu Dragneel return to the Fairy Tail Guild. The others realize that her trial was only for show and are relieved about it. However, Natsu wants to continue his fight from earlier but is quickly knocked down by Erza, who repeats that she's tired as the others laugh at Natsu's easy defeat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 24, Pages 2-6 Shortly after, Mystogan arrives and puts everyone under a sleep spell before he goes to take his Job. He undoes the spell after he leaves, angering the others. They start talking about the mysterious Mystogan, whose face is said to have been seen only by Makarov. However, Laxus Dreyar speaks up, saying he's also seen Mystogan. He provokes Natsu and Erza about their previous fight and is almost charged at by Natsu himself, who is reprimanded before he can do anything, as Laxus is on the second floor which is forbidden for regular Mages to enter. Afterwards, Lucy asks about the second floor and learns from Mirajane Strauss that it's where the difficult jobs known as S-Class Jobs are kept, and thus, only S-Class Mages and the Guild Master can enter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 24, Pages 6-16 New Mission Lucy then goes home thinking about S-Class Jobs, but once inside, she finds Natsu and Happy in her room. She attempts to get them to leave but her actions are futile. As she cries about it, Natsu says that they'll do an S-Class Job together, and Happy holds up a flyer for one of the Jobs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 24, Pages 17-20 Lucy is told about how they got the Job and that, while they're technically not qualified for it, Makarov Dreyar "should" approve of their skills if they can complete it. She refuses to go and is even more reluctant when she learns that they'll be saving the "cursed" Galuna Island. Natsu and Happy leave in annoyance over Lucy's refusal to join them, though they leave the S-Class Job flyer behind. Lucy then notices that in addition to the 7 million reward, one of the Golden Zodiac Gate Keys used in Celestial Spirit Magic is an additional reward, causing her to quickly change her mind about joining the team, calling out to Natsu and Happy to wait for her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 2-5 Aftermath In the Fairy Tail Guild, Mirajane reports that one of the Jobs from the S-Class Request Board is missing, shocking the others. However, Laxus admits that he saw a blue cat with wings snatch it earlier. Everyone realizes that it was Happy and quickly assume that Natsu and Lucy are responsible too. Laxus asks whether they'll be expelled for breaking a principle rule in the Guild, though Makarov says he doubts they'll return alive due to their skills. Mirajane starts scolding Laxus for not doing anything and, when asked by Makarov, confirms that the Galuna Island Job was the job that was taken.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 6-8 Makarov orders Laxus to bring them back, though the S-Class Mage says he's already got another Job to complete. When Makarov wonders who but Laxus can bring Team Natsu back to the Guild, Gray steps up and says it's insulting for the Guild Master to say that.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 25, Page 9 References Navigation